


The Truth Game

by aquagirl1978



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: While at a party, MC and her friends play a drinking game.
Relationships: Sevastian/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 2





	The Truth Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon a scene in Amara’s route where the MC and her friends played this drinking game. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it as well.

“Let’s play the Truth Game!” Galen exclaimed, with a wicked grin.

“I’d rather not,” Sevastian said, rolling his eyes.

Lyris immediately jumped up. “I’ll get the others!” Sevastian glared daggers at him while he pranced off to fetch their other friends.

“Krystal,” Galen turned to her and asked, “will you be joining us?”

“Sure, why not,” Krystal replied. She had no idea what this game was about, but how bad could it be?

Sevastian fixed himself so he was sitting on the couch more properly and caught Krystal’s eye. He tilted his head towards the empty seat next to him, now unoccupied as he was no longer sprawled across it.

Krystal tried to be nonchalant as she got up and moved seats. The pirate was not fully aware of her new budding relationship with Sevastian, and she would rather keep it that way for now.

Sevastian broke out into a huge grin as soon as she sat down next to him. Krystal quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want to play. Why the big grin?” she questioned.

He leaned a little closer, “More fun now that you are playing,” he whispered, while allowing his hand to brush her thigh casually. Feeling his warm breath against her ear, Krystal shivered just a bit.

“Behave yourself!” she said under her breath. “I haven’t told any of them yet…”

He raised an eyebrow. “Shall we give them a show then?”

She bowed her head, trying to hide her blush, as the rest of their friends had come to join the game.

“Oh no, you two are NOT sitting next to one another!” Lyris ranted to Piama and Ruelle. “Last time your bickering just became so tiresome,” he said, sighing dramatically. He pulled Piama to sit on the couch next to him, ignoring Ruelle. Ruelle shrugged a shoulder, not particularly bothered.

Galen’s eyes sparkled and looked up to Ruelle. “It would be my honor, Shadow Princess. If you would….” they said, gesturing to the seat next to them. Ruelle rolled her eyes, completely disinterested, and sat down in the seat next to Galen.

The game was simple enough, and quite like Truth or Dare. Each player was asked if a truth – but no avoiding answering the truth by performing a dare. One’s reward for telling the truth was a drink from the bottle.

“Piama,” Galen began by pulling a bottle out of their jacket and passing it to her, “tell us something embarrassing about Ruelle.”

Piama accepted the bottle. “She’s a terrible bedmate,” she said, leaning forward. “Snores loudly. And she kicks hard.”

Sevastian leaned over to Krystal, whispering into her ear. “Wonder how she knows that information.” Krystal covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

“Boring,” Ruelle commented, “but true.” Piama took a drink from the bottle.

The game continued, with the friends asking one another different truths. Throughout the game, Krystal found Sevastian focused mostly on her. A sweet smile every so often. A gentle touch on her knee. The sparkle in his eyes when he stole a glance at her. An almost imperceptible shift of his body towards her. However, these actions did not go unnoticed by Lyris, who more than once raised his eyebrows at Krystal.

“He’s watching us,” Krystal whispered.

“Oh, fine,” Sevastian scoffed, and shifted away from her.

“Lyris, tell us about your most intimate concert,” Ruelle asked, passing the bottle to him.

“There was this one time…Lord Adan asked me to compose an ode to his lover’s…hmm….” There was a collective groan at the table. “I performed it for them as well.” Lyris said with a huge grin, quite proud of himself, and took a rather large drink from the bottle.

Sevastian shook his head. “Absolutely no class,” he whispered, causing Krystal to giggle a little too loudly. A few heads turned her way, including Lyris.

“Please no more of that, Lyris,” Ruelle said grumpily.

“Ok, it’s my turn to ask now.” Lyris said excitedly. “Krystal,” he said turning to her, with a smirk, “what’s going on with you two lovebirds?” Lyris inquired, waving his hand between Krystal and Sevastian.

Oh, slush! Krystal’s eyes widened, as she tried to feign innocence. Before she could muster up an answer, Lyris continued, preying on her hesitation, ”Oh, come now…we’re all friends here,” he cajoled, batting his eyelashes. “You can tell us.”

Lyris dropped his voice as he gazed directly at Krystal. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the two of you making googly eyes at each other.”

“Frost,” Krystal muttered under her breath. “I…um…well…”

Before she could finish her ramblings, Sevastian reached his hand to her face, tilting her head towards his. He traced her lips with his thumb, his eyes locked on hers. “You look breathtaking tonight,” he whispered, eliciting a sweet smile from Krystal. He leaned in towards her, and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. Their lips parted, but their foreheads remained touching. Krystal was left breathless by this sudden, unexpected, but not unwanted, display of affection. Sevastian smiled at her, and kissed her again, deeper this time. His tongue parted her lips, darting around hers. She melted into his kiss, savoring his taste. His hands cradled the back of her head, pulling her closer into the kiss, both blissfully ignorant of their friends.

Lyris feigned disgust at them. “Could you two get a room, please?” He was pretending to look away, but Krystal knew better. He was enjoying every moment of this, likely thinking of all the people with whom he could spread this juicy bit of gossip.

“I would,” Sevastian replied, without taking his eyes off Krystal, “but I’m already in my room.” He quickly kissed Krystal once more, before leaning back on the couch, looking quite smug and pleased with himself. He placed his arm around the back of the couch, resting his hand on Krystal’s shoulder. “Now where’s that bottle?” he asked.

Galen chuckled and flashed us a thumbs up approvingly.

“Piama, please pick your jaw up off the floor. Haven’t you ever seen anyone kiss before?” Ruelle said while rolling her eyes.

“But, but….when did this happen, Krystal? Why did I not know? How? I’m going to need ALL the details!” Piama shrieked. And then she gasped and lowered her voice. “Oh, Krystal, your reputation,” Piama flashed her eyes towards Sevastian, “not that you ever cared much for it…but…” Piama quickly added.

Sevastian hissed at Piama, while Ruelle swatted Piama’s arm as a warning to stop.

Ruelle then pulled out a small pouch of gold coins. “Who do I owe this to?” she asked casually, tossing the coins onto the table.

Lyris and Galen looked at one another. Lyris pointed to Galen. “It’s yours, pirate.” Galen happily snatched the pouch.

Sevastian narrows his eyes. “You placed bets on us?”

“Um…yes?” Galen replies sheepishly. “Sorry. Are you mad?”

“No,” he frowns, “I’m disappointed any of you bet against me.”

Ruelle shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t believe in love.”

We turned to Lyris. “Oh, I had zero faith that this,” he said while pointing to the two of us, “was ever going to come to fruition. His Frostiness? Didn’t know he had it in him,” he said teasingly, crossing his arms and smiling brilliantly.

“Out! All of you out, now!” Sevastian snapped at the group. Everyone quickly got up, knowing the game was officially over. Everyone that is except Lyris.

“You too, Lyris,” Sevastian said, with a faint smile.

Lyris, nodded, acknowledging the friendly gesture. “Little Bird,” he touched my shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, “I expect all the details tomorrow.” Krystal swatted his arm and shooed him away. She knew this request for details was a hidden approval and meant the two former friends were perhaps a step closer to repairing their old friendship.


End file.
